Guild Hall Amenities
:See the Guild Hall article for an overview of available guild halls. :See the Guild Hall Amenity category page for a categorical list of amenities. The maximum number of amenities a guild can have is based on guild level; see the Guild Halls page for details on the guild level-based progression. Overview Amenities are optional items that can be added to a guild hall to make it useful and fun. With the right amenities, members could meet in the hall and also stop to manage their bank, drop their gathered resources in the Harvest Supply Depot and craft, pick up some arrows donated by another member, then grab a drink from the Guild Hall Bartender and roleplay. This article provides an overview of amenities available for guild halls; follow the amenity links for detailed information. For the amenities summarized in this article: *'Purchase cost' - is the required coin and status you need to have in the guild hall's escrow to purchase it. *'Upkeep cost' - is the weekly cost required to keep this amenity in the guild hall. *Some amenities allow for multiples of the same item without penalties; in such cases, those multiples will count as only one allowed amenity. :*For example, whether the leader buys 1 or all 50 Guild Guards, the maximum number of allowed amenities will only decrease by one. :*Though the multiples described above will not count for more than one amenity slot, the upkeep is still multiplied for each. ::*For example, if your hall has 2 guards they will still have a weekly upkeep of 2 gold, 20,000 status (the upkeep cost X 2). All of the brief descriptions below apply if you have the permission to interact with the described item. If you do not have the proper permission, nothing will happen (for example, the NPCs will refuse to talk to you). The number of amenities a guild can have is based on the guild level and impacts on the cost of a guild hall. To learn more, see the main topic page for Guild Halls. For more details about amenity features, use of the amenities, images, and more, see the individual amenity pages. Depots All depots are boxes to place in the hall that allow guild members to share supplies and crafted goods. *The large version of each depot holds double the number of unique items that the regular depots hold. :*For example, if regular depot holds 100 unique items, the large version of the same depot will hold 200 unique items. All stacks go to 99,999 in both sizes of depots. *The regular and large depots are identical in appearance; the large depots hold more items. *The large depots unlock when a guild reaches level 100. Hirelings Hirelings are guild-hall NPCs that interact only with those in the guild or those who have been granted adequate access to the hall. *Almost all of the hirelings can have their name, race, and sex set by a guild leader; however the general appearance will change when the NPC is moved. :*For example, a male dark elf hireling may have white hair and purple skin when placed, but he may change to black hair, deep blue skin, and different male dark elf features if he is moved again. *See the Mannequin amenity in the Miscellaneous section. It is used to choose uniforms for the NPCs in your hall. *See the Tradeskill Hireling and Travel sections for additional hirelings designed for those purposes. }. |- |Guild Guard | | |A NPC that can stand guard or patrol the guild hall. This only counts as one amenity, even if you buy the limit of 50. |- |Relic & Signet Peddler | | |A City Merchants hireling that sells consumable items. This NPC will not buy anything. |- |Gigglegibber Goblin Gamblin' Game Vendor | |0c (free) |A goblin that offers the Gigglegibber Goblins' Lotto to guild members |- |Guild Cloak Designer | | |A hireling that allows the guild leader to change the look of the guild cloak |- |Guild Hall Chronomage | | |A hireling that allows players to reduce their level to complete quests, just like a regular Timeless Chronomage |- |Herbalist Hireling | |0c (free) |A hireling that trades various bones and fertilizers for collectibles (a.k.a. "shinies"). Serves a similar function to A Burynai Digger and Carnivorous Plant. This NPC does NOT count against your amenity slots. This hireling is listed as the Herbalist to purchase, but displays the title "Groundskeeper" when placed. |- |Creature Conjurer | | |A hireling that summons various creatures to practice and hone combat skills |- |Standard Bearer | | |A hireling that sells banners to place in a zone that offers buffs to guild members while in battle. |} Tradeskill Hirelings Hirelings are guild-hall NPCs that interact only with those in the guild or those who have been granted adequate access to the hall. *Almost all of the hirelings can have their name, race, and sex set by a guild leader; however the general appearance will change when the NPC is moved. :*For example, a male dark elf hireling may have white hair and purple skin when placed, but he may change to black hair, deep blue skin, and different male dark elf features if he is moved again. *See the Mannequin amenity in the Miscellaneous section. It is used to choose uniforms for the NPCs in your hall. *See the Depots in the first section for any easy way to store and share supplies. Tradeskill Stations These stations offer an alternative to asking guild members to buy and donate tradeskill stations from City Merchants. *In additon to these stations and the tradeskill NPCs in the section above, see the Depots in the first section; depots can store fuel, gathered resources, and crafted goods. Travel There are two forms of travel amenities: travel amenities that port members to and from the outside of the hall and travel that occurs only within the hall. Miscellaneous Standard Hall-Only Decorations Decoration amenities do not count against the total number of amenities permitted. *These amenities are fixed, which means they appear in one location and can not be moved. *These decorations are only available for the T3 and T4 Standard Guild Halls. Category:Housing